mikeyminifandomcom-20200214-history
5577
5577 Jerry Nelson sings "In My Book" Old Paper, New Paper (EKA: 3118) A man is allergic to the letter A In the song "I'm Going to Get My Hair Cut", an Anything Muppet boy named Jeffy is scared to get to get his hair cut for the first time. He reasons that if it hurts like cutting his finger or his knee that it will be a terrible experience. Cookie Monster assures him that it is ok, and that he is also going to the barber today, but that he loves getting his fur cut, and it doesn't hurt at all. The two end the song happily contemplating how handsome they will look after a trip to the barber (EKA: 3453) Counting To Ten (Keith Haring) (EKA: 3152) Speech Balloon: I For Island A girl invites the listener to "Swing Up High." (EKA: 3453) The Bellhop has to bring 8 steamer trunks down 8 flights of stairs (EKA: 3195) Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Wooly Bully" (EKA: 2923) An ape takes a bite out of a yellow A Edgar Turtle Sings "Hey, Diddle, Diddle" Elephants (EKA: 3099) The Count reads some kids a poem about "The Countess Who Lived in the Woods." She is visited by cold, needy animals, all of whom she helps out by giving them the things she is about to count (EKA: 3147) Cecille Sings "I'm Gonna Get To You" (EKA: 3458) Footage Of A Baby Learning To Walk Soul A (EKA: 5512) African Quilt Pattern (EKA: 3276) While riding on the peach at night, James & Friends sings "We're Family" as they love one of us, me & you (EKA: 3818) A man teaches his dog Rover how to read the word SIT An I-beam is molded at a steel factory as heavy industrial-type music underscores the action. The segment ends on a video freeze of the finished beam, which is shaped like the letter "I." A for astronaut, airplane, airport and automobile How Now Brown & The Moo Wave Performs "Wet Paint" (EKA: 3139)(Long Version) A baby climbs up the stairs all by himself The 8 Brothers Circus displays 8 elephants (EKA: 3146) Lefty the Salesman wants to sell an 8 to Ernie, who ran out of money buying some 9s. Ernie then offers to sell Lefty his 9s. We All Live In A Capital I Cold things that begin with the letter I Pinocchio sings "I've Got No Strings" as he dances with his puppets to tell that he has no strings on him. Girl Likes To Pretend that she can fly Spike's Scribble Theatre Presents: "Island" (EKA: 3509) An ape escapes from the A train and heads over to a birthday party. (EKA: 5512) Chris Finch flies "The Wild Blue Yonder" as he flies the plane into the sky (EKA: 3701) At Night, Elizabeth counts 5 Lights going on & off (EKA: 3118) Mad Painter: 8 (EKA: 3195) The Two-Headed Monster takes turns reading itself a story Penny Candy Man (EKA: 3146) 8 Bats (EKA: 3195) Children Demonstrate Up & Down With Balls Kermit sings "Get Along", with some Anything Muppet Greasers, The Yip-Yip Martains, The Twiddlebugs & A Cow (EKA: 3195) I Am Dry, He Is Wet (Dog Washing) (EKA: 3099) Miss Piggy Sings "Just An Old Fashioned Girl" First, Middle, Last (Men On Horses) Category:Images Category:Mike's Episode Guide Category:Mike's Episodes